Por Debaixo Da Pele
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: One-shot. Mukuro decide se livrar do passado, e quer que Hiei esteja com ela em sua nova vida.


**Resposta ao Desafio da Arjuna Spike**

**Não, eu não enlouqueci. É mesmo uma fic HieiMukuro. Mas nada temam, meu kokoro foi bem claro quanto à sua opinião em relação a isso... ��**

**Disclaimer: Yu Yu não me pertence, e nem essa idéia doida do Hiei com a Mukuro - que eu sei, eles ficam juntos no anime, mas bah, eu sou ficwriter e aqui sou eu que mando, oras! **

**Arjuna, espero que ainda assim, você goste! **

**Ja Ne Minna!  
Tsuki Koorime**

* * *

Por debaixo da pele

"Você queria me ver?"

Hiei fechou a porta atrás de si, olhando para a escuridão do quarto.

Aquela mulher devia estar doida. Primeiro, aquela quarentena dentro da sala de recuperação sem nenhum motivo ou razão aparente. Sem sequer um aviso! Deixando ele l�, tomando conta daqueles imbecis da patrulha de humanos no Makai. Depois simplesmente se guardou no quarto por dias a fio, recebendo apenas um empregado de confiança - que, claro, não era ele.

Pensou em abrir o Jagan para enxergar melhor, mas hesitou. Se Mukuro estava escondida entre a parte escurecida do quarto, algum bom motivo ela tinha. Desistiu da idéia, se limitando a estreitar os olhos contra a escuridão.

"Eu tomei uma decisão, Hiei. E vou pedir que tome a sua."

Ouviu os passos que atravessavam a linha da janela, encontrando luz.

Mukuro o olhava quase que timidamente, com os cabelos para trás. Os olhos brilhavam com a pouca luz que entrava pela janela, como se mostrando satisfeita por si mesma. Estava recomposta. Estava curada de todas as suas feridas. Finalmente, havia decidido matar seu passado e recuperar sua vida. Seu corpo.

Estava linda.

Hiei continuava a olhá-la, inexpressivo, de cima a baixo. Sim, era bonita, mas por quê daquilo agora? Onde estavam suas marcas? Suas feridas?

Ela parecia tão frágil para ele agora... e não que isso não o atraísse, porque seria uma mentira dizê-lo. Quase podia sentir como aquela pele devia ser macia agora, as curvas bem delineadas e fortes. Mukuro tinha traços muito fortes, atraentes. Um vermelho vivo nos cabelos, um olhar feroz.

Mas Hiei a olhava fundo e distante, como se tentasse ver por debaixo de sua pele.

Como se tentando reconhecer a Mukuro por debaixo dela.

"Meu passado não me aflige mais, Hiei. Com o desmantelamento dos reinos do Makai, não tenho mais que me prender a velhos tormentos para ser a mais forte. Eu mudei. E decidi que vou criar um novo futuro para mim."

"E por isso decidiu curar seu corpo?"

Ela sorriu, os lábios carnudos abrindo-se entre os dentes, como se aquilo fosse um despudor maior que a completa nudez dela à frente dele.

"Ele é a prova externa da minha alma, Hiei. Não tenho mais porquê guardar velhas feridas. Vou voltar a treinar por todos os cantos do Makai, até me tornar a mais forte de novo. E nessa viagem, pretendo ter um companheiro. Alguém que divida essa vida comigo. E que me dê um filho."

Hiei arregalou os olhos, entendendo no mesmo instante aonde a youkai queria chegar. Ela se aproximou mais alguns passos do koorime, o fitando fixamente os olhos, o sorriso se desmanchando em sua expressão séria mais forte.

"E essa é a sua decisão que peço."

Ela se inclinou, beijando de leve a sua boca. Mas antes que voltasse para aprofundar o beijo, sussurrou:

"Você não é mais meu general, Hiei. Você é aquele que quero que seja meu companheiro."

Hiei a fitava, sem indicar nenhuma resposta em sua expressão. Mukuro apertou-lhe a face entre as mãos, o beijando agora com mais ardor. O koorime parecia corresponder ao beijo, limitando-se a copiar os movimentos de sua língua dentro de sua boca.

Ele correu os dedos pela cintura dela, que tantas vezes havia ferido em treino ou batalha. A pele arrepiou-se com toque, num leve tremer. Era boa a sensação. Ele abriu os olhos, olhando para a face que o beijava.

E num instante percebeu que aquele toque não lembrava ela.

Simplesmente Mukuro havia se perdido para ele, para sempre, escondida debaixo de uma nova pele.

Seus lábios se distanciaram da boca que permanecia estática diante de si. Jogou o corpo um pouco para trás, levantando a cabeça e o olhar.

Ela respirou pausadamente.

"Eu não posso ir com você, Mukuro. Essa é a nossa despedida."

Mukuro mantinha o rosto firme, numa força de vontade além de sua compreensão. Ele... ele a estava rejeitando? Por que! Eles eram iguais! Tinham a mesma dor, a mesma fome de luta, de poder! Ele era o único capaz de entender as terríveis atrocidades que ela sofrera! E que agora, sim, ela ia esquecer... por que ele não poderia estar com ela no momento em que ela podia ser mais feliz?

Mas não imploraria.

Estava preste a retomar sua vida, e curar seu coração. E não começaria isso com uma humilhação tão grande.

"Se essa é a sua decisão, peço que não atravesse meu caminho nunca mais."

"Hunf. Se é assim, acho que não pode ser remediado."

Ele estava a se virar para sair quando sentiu as mãos de Mukuro sobre seu ombro.

Mas todo coração, ferido ou curado, não entende a linha tênue entre sua razão e seus extremos. Ela tinha planos. Ela tinha uma nova vida para começar. E ele era o causador disso! Fora ele quem a curou de seu passado. Ele, que trouxe aquele gordo nojento culpado de tudo para morrer como quisesse nas mãos dela! Não era justo agora, que tudo havia passado, que ela finalmente havia se libertado, não, ele tinha que estar com ela. Ele tinha que saber o quão bem ele fazia àquele coração quebrado.

"Não julgue meus sentimentos dessa forma! Eu amei você no momento em que lhe vi, Hiei. Encontrei em você um companheiro de luta e de dor. Mas sempre soube que apesar de todo respeito que sempre teve por mim, você jamais foi capaz de retribuir meu afeto. Entendo isso, pelo seu passado, por sua vida! Mas não entendo sua atitude. Se somos iguais, Hiei, eu posso lhe ensinar tudo o que eu sinto."

Ele se desvencilhou de sua mão, sem se virar.

"Não se sujeite a tanto. Eu nunca tive esses sentimentos a quais você fala, e não vou perder meu tempo nem o seu tentando fazer com que eles apareçam."

Ele ouviu o leve frear da respiração atrás de si, então se afastando.

"Houve uma coisa, apenas uma coisa, que eu aprendi no Ningenkai, Mukuro."

"E o que foi?" - ela murmurou, os punhos cerrados, num ódio imenso de si mesma.

"Que amor não se oferece, apenas se d�, assim, sem nada em troca. E por isso ele é tão estúpido."

Ele abriu a porta, e se virou para ela. Linda. Uma mulher realmente linda. Forte, inteligente, e linda. E agora ele simplesmente não conseguia mais se sentir ligado a ela.

"E se você tiver sorte, muita sorte, a pessoa certa o dá pra você. Infelizmente, Mukuro, nem eu nem você parecemos ter essa sorte."

Não havia mais nenhuma marca que ele soubesse reconhecer.

Ele caminhou para fora, sem olhar pra trás.

"Eu sinto muito."

A voz se abafou com o bater da porta atrás de si.

Mukuro permaneceu parada por longos instantes. Sentia a carne arder por repulsa, por raiva, por tristeza. Havia dado tudo de si. E não fora o bastante. Seu sentimento, seu orgulho, seu corpo, nada fora o bastante! Olhou para o seu corpo, agora sem marcas. Sem feridas, sem nada.

E talvez, ela pensou, que pudesse ter seu coração do mesmo jeito.

Mas a verdade é que era hora de encontrar as novas feridas dentro dele. As conseqüências de sua liberdade, de sua mudança. Teria que reencontrar a si mesma, reconstruir sua nova personalidade. Ser a Mukuro que quisesse. E a hora certa chegaria. Havia muito tempo, o Makai era grande o bastante para que achasse alguém digno de seus sentimentos. Riu. Como se sentia idiota. Sabia que aquele amor não correspondido ainda ia doer por muito tempo...

Olhou para a porta fechada e enfim percebeu que chorava.

Podia se deixar chorar, sozinha.

OWARI


End file.
